The Other Transcendent
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: Unforeseen circumstances changed the battle with the Rabbit Goddess. Now I'm stuck in this new world, unable to get back and so damned bored. No wonder Madara was a dick. Still, I can't exactly complain; Devils, Angels and all that? Who wouldn't be interested? Now, if only I could get that damned pervert off my back...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Prologue: Unwelcome Change**

* * *

Perhaps he should've known things wouldn't be so easy. Hell, he _should_ have known it wouldn't be that easy.

The chirping noise was what saved his life; had he not heard them, he most likely would've been stabbed in the heart from behind and killed. With the warning, however, he had managed to substitute himself with one of the rocks that littered the scarred earth. The sound of the rock being sliced apart let him know that he had nearly been stabbed with a sword.

Stumbling backwards, his chakra still feeling buggy and slippery, he nevertheless steadied himself and leveled a glare at the culprit.

The young man that stood before him was someone he had once called 'brother'. Even now, as his eyes shone with hatred and his blade shrouded with deadly lightning, there was still that ache within him at how low his teammate had fallen. He had thought, hoped that he had returned to the person he once was during the course of the war.

And, like all dreams, he could say that he knew it was too good to be true.

"Sasuke…" His voice was low, yet heavy with resignation. Once again, he bitterly acknowledged that the others were right; he had been too idealistic, too optimistic about Sasuke's return. The others had been wary of the traitor, bar Sakura and himself, but they had needed all the help they could get to overcome the Uchiha.

It didn't help that he had arrived with Orochimaru, the Leaf's greatest traitor and murderer of the Sandaime.

Sasuke said nothing, though he closed his left eye. There was a lull in the moment, an extended period where they stared into each other's eyes. In that instant, Naruto understood everything.

The time for words had long since passed. Physical force was the only thing Sasuke would listen to at this point. There would be no explanation of his ideals, no attempts to reach out and try to steer him back. They had both made their choices.

Now they would have to deal with the consequences.

He winced as his chakra spiked suddenly, sending a wave of power rushing through his body. He could feel her raging inside him, her screams faintly registering in his mind, battering against the seal that kept her stuck within him.

Shit. The seal needed to be stabilized, soon. If he left it for too long, she'd just take over his body and come back.

Sasuke launched himself forward, his body streaking across the battlefield like a bullet. Naruto cursed when he saw the Uchiha cover half the distance within a moment.

"Naruto, just deal with the Uchiha as fast as you can! The others and I will try and keep her distracted!"

He grit his teeth as the chakra surge receded somewhat, just in time to meet Sasuke's charge head-on. Coating his arms with chakra, he swatted the descending slash aside and blocked the follow-up punch. Just as he threw his own punch, prepared to crush Sasuke's throat, Sasuke opened his left eye.

The Uchiha vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving Naruto surprised for a moment. The next thing he knew, a large mass of chakra slammed into his back, flinging him towards the Shinju. As he careened in the air, his eyes caught the large mass of purple chakra that towered towards the heavens.

'_Oh crap…'_

Righting himself immediately, he barely managed to form a counter when the Susano'o fired its arrow towards him. Like lightning it sped through the air, slicing through the air as it streaked towards him.

It disappeared the moment it made contact with his defense, a large blanket of black nothingness that he had managed to bring out. Seven balls made of the same black chakra hung at his back, suspended in midair.

Hastily shifting the makeshift shield into two swords, Naruto substituted to avoid the volley of chakra shuriken that Sasuke shot at him. Explosions razed what little of the earth that remained, kicking up clouds of dirt and further scaring it.

Appearing a meter away from Sasuke, Naruto went through a sequence of hand-seals. "Kokuo, help me out a little! Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu (Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique)!"

He exhaled a cloud of corrosive mist, sending it coiling round his general direction. Even though Sasuke would more than likely remain at a distance and fire projectiles at him, the corrosive mist would at least ensure that he didn't try any surprise attacks from behind.

The surge of chakra that hit him was unlike the others. It flooded his pathways with reckless abandon, the intense pressure sending sharp stabs of pain through his arm. His muscles twitched once, then exploded in a geyser of blood as large bone protrusions speared through.

Naruto tried to hold in the scream that wanted to come out. Gripping his left arm, the one which was now wrecked, he swore as he noticed flecks of chakra gathering at the fingertips.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Naruto swore again when the Susano'o breathed a huge fireball towards him, large enough to seem like a small meteor.

"_**Shit! Naruto, aim it at the Uchiha! Hurry!" **_

With a clenched jaw, Naruto aimed the rapidly forming Bijuudama at the approaching fireball. The two attacks met for a moment, the roaring chakra of the Bijuu colliding with the intense flames of the Uchiha, only for the former to spear through the fireball like it was nothing.

The explosion that rocked the battlefield was incredible. Even from where he stood, the tremors still managed to send him stumbling about like a drunkard.

Focusing on the seal, Naruto flooded the construct with the chakra he had received from the Sage. When they had received the chakra, Hagoromo had instructed them on how to seal the Progenitor away…however, what he had left out was the fact that she would be sealed inside the descendant with the most potential to house her.

As a result, the Infinite Tsukuyomi was still in effect and he had no idea how to cancel it.

He tensed and swung his blade, which met Sasuke's and easily sliced through the lightning coated blade. Glaring at the unique Rinnegan that stared angrily at him, he bashed his head against Sasuke's.

"_**Naruto, she's-!"**_

His hair came to life, growing several times longer in the spans of an instant. It latched onto them both, tying their limbs and preventing them from escaping.

"Shit!" Naruto struggled as hard as he could, but he could feel the seal deteriorating further. It was taking all he had just to keep her locked inside him, and he still didn't know how much time he had left.

Sasuke grit his teeth, focusing chakra into his left eye. Madara had been able to do it, so it stood to reason that he could also utilize Sharingan techniques with his stronger Rinnegan. Empowering the jutsu with the chakra he had received from the Sage, he focused entirely on the person he had once called a friend. "It's over, Naruto! I've won! Amaterasu!"

As he prepared to cast the mighty eternal flames, unknown to the last shinobi in the Elemental Nations, something strange happened.

Optimistic and idealistic as he was, Hagoromo was not a fool. There was a reason he had bestowed chakra to Naruto first, as well as why he had changed the seal from encasing the Progenitor in the Chibaku Tensei to sealing it within the one with the most potential between the two.

Indra had been his pride, the son he had always envisioned having; he had inherited special eyes and chakra, took to his teachings like a fish to water and had been the one who shone brighter. Ashura had shown him that he was wrong, and impressed him enough to receive his blessing and be named his successor.

He had seen how Indra had reacted. Watched for generations as their descendants continued the mad cycle of fighting. Understood and hated how the Uchiha and the Senju had become.

So, when he appeared before the current incarnation of Indra, he had taken a few precautions this time around.

Sasuke screamed as his chakra was inexplicably sucked out of his body, travelling through the prehensile hair that held him down into Naruto. His eyes, wide and blazing, watched with horrified fascination as his body began to disappear, drifting apart as flecks of chakra that were integrated within Naruto.

"No…NONONONONONONONOOOOOOO!"

Naruto screamed as the Yin chakra surged into the seal, strengthening and quickly stabilizing it. Still, even though the chakra was ultimately saving him, he felt as though he was dying; the chakra raged and lashed out within him, destroying, healing and destroying his body and chakra pathways in a never-ending cycle of regeneration and destruction.

"_**Naruto, try and bear with it! If you give up now, this will all be for nothing!"**_

Even as he howled his agony to the empty world, the screams of his traitorous teammate gradually ceased as he was absorbed by the seal. The bones that had sprouted from Naruto's arms retracted back to his flesh, which sealed itself up the second it was done. His hair receded, returning to its usual shoulder length, but was now a silver colour.

Finally, as he fell to the soft earth, darkness slowly stealing his sight away, he felt his chakra stabilize.

* * *

She narrowed her eyes as she stared at the young man resting on her lap, the heavy thrum of his chakra enveloping her. Even as she continued to stare at him, idly tracing the whiskers that marked his face, the young girl's expression never changed.

"…Interesting."

For him to continue to exist, even within the uninhabitable void that was the Dimensional Gap, meant he was strong. From the feel of his chakra, which was rather strange and different from what Kuroka had demonstrated to her, he would make a splendid addition to her ranks.

But first he would have to heal and wake up. She couldn't be bothered using her power to revive him; if he couldn't wake up on his own power, then she wouldn't waste any time trying to recruit him.

Opening a portal to Earth, she carelessly tossed him inside. As the portal closed, she smiled when the silence returned.

* * *

**A/N: Was inspired to do this by 'Naruto the Human Among Devils' and 'The Shinobi Transmigrant'. Hope it goes smoothly.**

**Soooo…this was something I didn't like about Hagoromo: he knew that Sasuke was gonna turn on Naruto, but still gave him a portion of his power? Yeah, they needed it to keep up with Madara (which they did…for a while, anyway) but he had no contingency plan at all? This is what my head came up with, which will be fully explained when Hagoromo shows up again.**

**Exams are starting on 2****nd**** December, so I'll be taking a break until they end, which will be the 10****th****. **

**Read and review,**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: Brand New World**

* * *

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Students scampered and paled as she stomped past them, thunder echoing in her footsteps and lightning dancing in her eyes. Everywhere she went, people made themselves scare or hid away in their books, trying to escape the fury emanating from the usually calm and level-headed Student Council President.

Sona Sitri grit her teeth as she searched class after class for the one _truly infuriating_ thorn in her side. She had honestly never felt this irritated by anyone in her life, not even towards her overprotective big sister, but that damned guy just always managed to get under her skin! Even the very thought of him was enough to rile her up, especially when he flashed her that damned smile of his!

"You two!" A pair of students jumped as she pounced on them, the intensity within her eyes forcing them to take a step back. "Have you two seen Uzumaki recently?!" She demanded, making them take another step back.

"Um…no, I can't say I have, President," replied one of them, the other shaking his head as well. "I think I last saw him in the art room…"

With a quick word of thanks, she was off again to catch that troublemaker. The art room was on the topmost level of Kuoh Academy, allowing a great view of the Academy in its entirety to help stimulate the creative juices of the students. If she wanted to catch Uzumaki before he left the class, she would have to make haste. While she could simply teleport to the hallway leading to the classroom, it wouldn't do to accidentally expose her true self to innocents.

As she hurried to intercept and punish the troublesome student, she hoped Tsubaki and the others had managed to at least detain him. She hadn't heard any announcements over the P.A system, so it was more than likely that they hadn't managed to find him just yet.

Entering the main building, she ran towards the stairs and began to ascend, taking two steps at a time. Students and staff were jostled, but they had more or less grown used to her antics and merely went on with their own business. Finally, she reached the topmost floor and darted towards the Art classroom.

Slamming the door open, her cheeks slightly flushed, a triumphant smirk spread over her face. "Uzumaki-san."

The target she had been chasing for the better part of an hour paid no attention to her, his back still turned towards her. He was alone in the room, surrounded by several canvas with various paintings on them.

There was silence for a moment between the two; Sona was using that moment to catch her breath and calm down whilst her target just continued working on his newest project. Brush strokes sounded in the room, elegant swishes that brought to life the image only he could see.

"Kaichou."

She narrowed her eyes at him. There it was again, that odd way he spoke to people. She couldn't decide whether it was a statement or an acknowledgement.

Straightening her posture, she crossed her arms and set a scowl on his back. She knew he was aware and mindful of her. She didn't know _how_, but she knew he was paying attention. "Uzumaki-san, I happened to hear something most distressing concerning you." Her eyes never left his form, noting that the steady motions he was going through never wavered in the slightest.

"Oh? And what sort of news would that be, Kaichou?" His silver hair, a feature that had turned many men against him, fluttered in the breeze. Reaching his shoulders, the unusual hair shone out amongst the sea of students whenever he was in a crowd.

Sona's frown deepened. He wanted to dance around the subject? Well, he had one more chance to tell her and he knew it. If he didn't, she'd move in for the kill. "Uzumaki-san, several students have come to report to the Student Council about certain actions you've been undertaking." She adjusted her glasses, watching him like a hawk, "They say you've been having sexual relations with some of the female students in your class."

There was a chuckle, as quiet as it was. Though he still kept facing his painting, she could imagine the small smile on his face. "Ah, Kaichou, if only that were true. Unfortunately, my luck with women just isn't good enough for such an outcome to occur; the closest interactions I've had with females have been study sessions."

She arched a brow. "So you're telling me that you left the home of Onodera-san after midnight, with clothes that belong to her older brother no less, because of a study date?" It was times like this that she wished she knew some mind magic; she wasn't planning of messing with his mind or anything, but she needed to get the full story and he could be a royal prick about that. Peeking into his mind and learning what happened would be enough for her.

"Oh? Kaichou, have you been stalking me?" Another line was made, another curve was drawn. "I had no idea you were so interested in me."

She had to admit, he was entertaining to converse with. "Uzumaki-san, have you been and are you sexually active with students of Kuoh Academy?" For Sona, she couldn't afford to tarnish the prestigious name of Kuoh Academy; not only would it besmirch her family's name, but it would also drag down the Gremory name as well.

"Yare, yare. Asking a guy something so personal like that with full force…Kaichou, you should be more considerate of other people's feelings." Sona felt her eye twitch at that, "To tell you the truth, I have in no way been intimate with any student in Kuoh Academy. Onodera-san gave me some of her brother's clothes two nights ago because mine had an unfortunate close encounter with their garden hose. I went home late because I wanted my clothes to dry in a heated room, not in the cool air of the night."

He must've had a sixth sense of some sort, because his next words were, "If you don't believe me, then why don't you ask Onodera-san herself? I'm sure she would be thrilled to set your mind at ease."

She frowned, a little put out that their 'confrontation' hadn't gone about as she had imagined. Sure, she was always incredibly petty whenever Uzumaki came into the picture, but perhaps she was getting a bit out of hand.

"Very well, Uzumaki. Have a good day." With a quick step, Sona Sitri left the strange boy alone in the room.

He hummed to himself as he heard her footsteps recede until there was only silence. Focusing once again on the incomplete painting, he clicked his tongue as he realized that he had made her eyes a bit too round. Erasing that section, he began to trace smaller eyes.

He could see her already, clearer than any image reality gave him; her long, luxurious black hair that flowed in the wind, tracing all sorts of alluring shapes. Her beautiful violet eyes, sparkling with life and joy, unhindered by the sea of eyes staring at her. Her dainty mouth, formed by lips that looked so soft and kissable, made every comment she made a work of art. Her curvaceous and sinfully lewd body called out to him, never failing to stir up desire within him.

Yes, Himejima Akeno-san was a beauty that embodied the 'Yamato Nadeshiko' concept. Visually, at least.

As his strokes continued to give shape, his mind wandered to the young woman he was painting. From the very instant he had laid eyes on her, he had been interested at the depth of hatred and pain that lay underneath that beautiful exterior. It was a nice contrast, masking the negative feelings with a veneer of purity and kindness.

He wasn't too concerned about it, though. Himejima-san might've been one of the few people he conversed with, but they weren't exactly friends…from his perspective, anyway. If she wanted to kill someone, who was he to interfere in her business?

…Huh. His 'Sasuke' personality traits were shining a bit too much these days. Hopefully he wouldn't develop the desire to stab someone in the back.

"_**You're being too loud."**_

Well, talk about a mood-killer. His fingers stilled, halting the development of the painting. "Kaguya. I didn't know you were awake." He focused on one of his completed projects, an emotion slithering inside his chest.

Long, sweeping white hair that complemented her appearance, especially the appearance of nobility. Ruby tinted lips brought attention to the soft and pale skin she had. Pale, almost white eyes stared at him, entrancing him with their unique oxymoronic nature. A regal high-collared, hime-kimono shrouded her body from view, but still exuded intrigue and interest towards her. Two horns protruded from her head, crafting an allusion to a rabbit.

Many students and Miyamoto-san had asked him how he had been inspired to create such a well-done work of art. They all believed the woman was a powerful person, a goddess who ruled her subjects with a stern yet kind attitude. Too bad they only got about half of that assessment right.

"_**Of course you wouldn't. I had no intention of listening to your voice, and the only reason I'm interacting with you is to make you not disturb me."**_ He could imagine the look on her face as she said that, a serious yet somewhat snobbish look she often displayed when she was with those she believed to be inferior to her.

Resuming his painting, his mind drifted to the woman sealed within him. Ever since he woke up, they had interacted a grand total of five times, with most of them being _very_ antagonistic. It didn't help that Kurama and the other Tailed Beasts couldn't interact with him anymore; when he first entered his mindscape, he had come upon them all surrounding Kaguya and encased in stone.

He had, perhaps, been a bit too quick to judge Kaguya as being responsible for their current states.

'_You do realize that we are bound forever, don't you? We can't continue this meaningless charade of hating each other.'_ Yes, even though Kaguya played a pretty significant part in the fucked up development of the Elemental Nations, he continue thinking that she was the main reason why his world was so messed up.

Like it or not, everyone was partially responsible for the state of the Elemental Nations…well, before the Fourth Great Ninja War at least. Black Zetsu was the main instigator of that shitfest.

She scoffed, _**"So long as we exist, the hate that burns for your head will never cease."**_

He narrowed his eyes as he focused a bit more on their conversation. "And wouldn't that break the promise you made with Homura-san?" He said, glancing out towards the compound. Several students were moving towards the cafeteria, meaning he had another hour until his next class.

The silence was glorious. For about three seconds, anyway. _**"…How did you know of that?"**_ He could almost envision the murderous expression she was leveling on him from her prison.

He dropped his brush, taking a step back to admire the painting. It was almost done, depicting the young beauty admiring the flowers along the gardens of the Academy, but he still couldn't get the proportions of her face right. _'You know we are connected by the seal…what you don't know is just how connected we are.'_

He sighed heavily, "I've been seeing them, Kaguya…memories of a life I never lived, a life that I had never dreamed of. I know what happened…I know what you went through. You may think I don't know you, and I'm still in the dark about certain things, but I think I'd know when you're lying to me."

She remained silent, the only indication she was paying attention to him being the continued presence in his mind.

And so they remained, silent and pondering on the changing bond that existed between them.

* * *

"Ara, ara." Disinterested eyes glanced at the smiling beauty standing beside him, unsurprised by her sudden appearance. The first time she tried that stunt, he had been quite impressed with her skill but had taken steps to ensure that it never happened again. "Another perfect score, Uzumaki-kun? Congratulations are in order, aren't they?"

A smile appeared on his face, humble and joyful. He found it quite sad that it was so perfectly fake. "Your kind words brighten my day considerably, Himejima-san. To be acknowledged by the great 'Onee-san' of Kuoh makes my heart flutter…"

She smiled beautifully, giggling at his words.

They were in their last class together, which was also the last class for the day, and just so happened to be History. The last assignment had been on the First World War, a historical event he had always been interested in. He had found it surprising and rather disheartening that the war to end all wars merely turned out to be the first major conflict in this world. Still, he was grateful for the fact that they didn't wield chakra like shinobi did.

That would've been overkill on an astronomical level.

"But Himejima-san did very well as well…" he gestured to her assignment, which had a large 98% proudly displayed. "You got only one question wrong, and that was question 14. Everyone acknowledges that it was the most difficult one."

She smiled at him as the last bell rung, sending students scurrying out of the classroom. "Uzumaki-kun, an almost perfect score is always seen as inferior to a perfect score. Still, thank you for the kind words."

"Oh? Are you after something from me, Himejima-san? Compliments from a great role model such as yourself are very rare to come by, yet you're dropping them so easily…" He rose from his seat, slinging his bag over his shoulders. His eyes widened dramatically, his hand clutching his chest in an exaggerated shock, "Could it be that Himejima-san has feelings for me?!"

She actually laughed out loud at that, her violet eyes twinkling with merriment as she rose as well, "My, my, Uzumaki-kun. You sure do make the most outrageous claims."

Naruto shrugged, heading towards the door. So what if he played the fool every now and then? At least he wasn't a super-serious grade-A asshole…all the time, anyway. "Ah, but making you laugh makes this dreary school life a bit more lively and colorful."

She joined his side, a teasing smile projected at him. "Ara, ara, maybe it's Uzumaki-kun who holds some special feelings towards this Onee-san."

He barked out a laugh, both of them heading out of the main school building.

He still had no idea why Himejima-san seemed so interested in him; their first interaction had been very…odd, and he still kept an eye out for any possible revenge she might inflict on him. Still, he could admit that her company was a breath of fresh air; even with his increased appreciation of solitude, having a companion to speak to was always a welcome experience.

They walked towards the Old School Building, which was the meeting place of the Occult Research Club, which Akeno happened to be the Vice-President of. As someone who wasn't too interested in Occult business, he hardly ever thought of visiting and seeing how the club was run. Akeno had also informed him that only those who were invited by the President, Rias Gremory, would be allowed inside the club.

The thought of the crimson haired beauty had him quirk his lips. Perhaps he should pay another visit to her one of these days.

"Well, I suppose this is where we part ways. See you tomorrow, Himejima-san."

"Ufufufu, goodnight Uzumaki-kun. Be sure to use me as your imaginary lover tonight."

"…Right." Unable to come up with any better response, he turned about and headed towards his apartment.

* * *

Akeno waved her goodbye to Uzumaki, smiling as she watched his figure disappear. She found herself surprisingly sad that he was just a normal human; had he held a Sacred Gear, maybe they could've persuaded him to join Rias' Peerage.

A moment later, she shook her head, ridding those thoughts from her mind. No, Uzumaki was a friend who didn't need to be exposed to the supernatural. Even if she wanted to spend time with him, selfishly wishing for him to be involved in the affairs of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels would only bring chaos to his life.

Heading up the stairs, she opened the doors to the Occult Research room to hear the sound of running water. Seeing the pile of clothes folded on the couch, she headed towards the pantry to prepare some tea for her King.

"Akeno-chan, is that you?" A voice called out.

She replied, "Hai, Buchou. Have Koneko-chan and Kiba-kun returned?"

The shower sounds were cut off, and Akeno could hear Rias step out of the shower, most likely drying herself off. "No, Koneko-chan hasn't returned yet, which is strange. I didn't think her request would take so long this time."

"Maybe she's eating with the client? You know how she gets when food is involved."

Footsteps made their way to the pantry, revealing the beautiful young woman who made them. Her blue-green eyes glanced at Akeno and she arched a brow. "And what's got you so happy, Akeno-chan?"

Akeno smiled as she placed a steaming cup of green tea on a tray, as well as some biscuits and other snacks. "Oh?"

Rias grew more interested, and planted her hands on her hips. The action made her slightly smaller mammaries bounce erotically, but that was neither here nor there. "You've got that silly smile on your face, though I doubt anyone knows you do."

Akeno gave her a sly look, "Ah, so that's why Uzumaki-kun kept watching my face all that time." Like she predicted, the very mention of his name was more than enough to make Rias' cheeks turn red. It wasn't that noticeable, sure, but she still made it known. "Maybe he wanted to kiss it again? They do say that three time's the charm…wouldn't you agree, Buchou?"

Rias crossed her arms and averted her gaze, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Akeno pounced on her like a hunter on prey.

"Ara, don't tell me you forgot the young man who stole your first and second kiss, did you?"

"S-Shut up! I don't think about it at all!"

"Denial is a bad thing, Rias. If you don't strike fast, someone else might gobble him up."

"I don't like him!"

"So it's alright for me to have him?"

"AKENO!"

* * *

She watched as her warden appeared before her, seated in a cross-legged position. Her eyes narrowed when the moon illuminated the two of them, shining a bright spotlight upon them from above. The stone Bijuu surrounded them, with chains encasing her that extended from them.

Pale eyes locked unto the Rinnesharingan that stared at her, measuring and estimating the road she could take. Even now, as she watched the man who had ruined her plans for the Elemental Nations, she could see _her son_ within him.

He arched a brow, "So…why have you sought me out?" He sounded curious, but she knew he had an idea about what this was about.

"…Uzumaki," He started when she said his name. It certainly was a first, "I wish to discuss our relationship."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, for reals, this will be the last chapter before the exams. When they're done, I'll focus on 'Demon King of Fairy Tail', 'The Immortal Transcendent' and 'Legacy of the Bijuu' until the end of the year.**

**The kissing thing was inspired by Medaka's kissing spree…man, how I wish I had been one of those boys… (:3)**

**Also, I'd like to point out that Naruto can't sense magic energy. Since he hasn't encountered it before, it makes no snse for him to suddenly detect 'some foreign energy' within the Devils at Kuoh. It's like Nature energy; when he knew nothing of Senjutsu, he had no clue there was something like that within the earth (all life) but when he starts the training, he comes to detect and recognize the nature energy. Unless he's taught to recognize magic energy, I won't have him sense it. Chakra will be what he looks out for.**

**Naruto's left eye is Sasuke's Rinnegan, while his right eye is Kagura's Rinnesharingan. When at school, an illusion prevents people from finding out, but it can be broken (he doesn't think chakra exists in the DxD verse). His body has also been drastically altered, but that will be revealed later.**

**Hinata being around is not a plothole, I have a way to make her existence here and in the Elemental Nations possible and believable without needing a Deus Ex Machina. Trust me, it can work.**

**So…read and review,**

**MaelstromBankai. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Hashirama's country was a shameful contradiction… Man seeks peace, yet at __the same time yearning for war… Those are the two realms belonging solely to man. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something only humans can do. They're two sides of the same coin. To protect something… another must be sacrificed. (Uchiha Madara)_

* * *

"Good morning Uzumaki-kun."

He glanced at her, a warm smiling automatically making an appearance on his face. It was a smooth, practiced action, one he had developed during his childhood. Utterly fake, nothing more than a mask he had welded to his self. "Good morning to you too, Himejima-san. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" He asked, angling his body to keep his attention on her.

As his eyes met hers, he still found himself captivated by their color and emotions. Violet, the color associated with purity, beauty and lucidity; an almost perfect and intricate mesh of her outward personality and physical appearance. Everything about her just came together to project the illusion of a sweet and loving young woman. It actually slightly disappointed him that she wasn't a Kunoichi; with that natural appeal, she could be really good at infiltration and reconnaissance.

The emotions she projected also stuck out. They were all too carefully selected, too painstakingly crafted to be anything other than an illusion. She went through the day as the beloved Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy, always willing to take time off to listen to the other students, constantly hiding the true nature of Himejima Akeno from them.

He had caught glimpses of her true feelings during their time together; a flash of mischievousness, hinting at a teasing nature, snatches of muted delight whenever she made him uncomfortable and all other little details that made her fake emotions stand out more to him.

She gave him a beautiful smile, one that oozed purity and sweetness. Once again, the mask she wore couldn't be farther than her true emotions; even though the hate had diminished slightly, he could still feel the, dare he say it, _youthful _nature of the hatred. It burned just as brightly as he first glimpsed it to be, which made him wonder how she was keeping that hate alive.

Sasuke had clung to the past, refusing to let go of the nightmares that haunted him in the Uchiha compound. Ojii-san had visited him on several occasions to try and reason with him, but Sasuke didn't budge. He didn't want his newfound hatred to fizzle out and die, grasping unto anything to keep it blazing until he could kill Itachi.

"Yes, I even had a beautiful dream last night." The smile she was sending him reminded him of Anko, for some reason. "I found the cutest dog ever, a golden retriever, and we had so much fun together." She made a small sigh, a hint of pink lighting her cheeks, "The way it whined piteously as I stomped on its balls was most invigorating."

He blinked. It seemed that she was becoming more comfortable around him, seeing as the flashes of her true nature were becoming more and more frequent…except he had no idea what to make of it. "That's…nice, I guess." He really wasn't sure what to say at the moment; Akeno was acting more open than usual, and he didn't know what had triggered that openness towards him.

It was also rather awkward for him, and he didn't know what to make of it.

"Yes, it was rather exhilarating. But the best part was when I came upon a handsome young man and brutally raped him." The smile on her face did not correlate with the words coming from her mouth, which created a jarring

"By the way," she sidled closer to him as they walked down the street. He didn't mind the closeness as much as he thought he would, so didn't raise any fuss about it, "did you rub yourself while thinking of me last night?"

…She had to be joking. Really, she had to be kidding around. There was no way she could make such outrageous questions with such a genuinely curious face. Scratching his hair, he decided to go with the truth. "No, I didn't. Himejima-san, you have an odd sense of humor." He said.

"Eh?" She paused, turning wide eyes towards him. She suddenly looked like he had just announced he was really a girl, or something ridiculous like that. Again, the very rare look of utmost surprise caught his attention. "You didn't…use me?"

He gained a sweatdrop. She actually looked slightly hurt at that, noticeably drooping when she made to continue towards the academy. The way she had framed the question also made him wonder just how…different she really was from her persona. "…Was I supposed to?"

Honestly, why was he always encountering all sorts of strange people?

"That's rather rude of you, Uzumaki-kun. When a beautiful woman gives you permission to use her body in pleasuring yourself, it's only common curtesy to do so without complaint." She gave him a disappointed frown, shaking her head at his disbelieving gawking. "Ara ara, it seems like Uzumaki-kun needs some lessons in these kinds of things."

"**She is…very strange."**

He couldn't disagree with that observation. Even if it was somewhat surreal that his tenant was making observations and statements every now and then without uttering any sort of hate-spiel or threat, he could agree with her most of the time.

"Oh? Why are you looking at me like that, Uzumaki-kun?" She looked innocent, but the glint in her eyes didn't mesh with her appearance. "Ara, perhaps you're regretting your decision now? Or would you prefer to ravish me right now?" His sweatdrop grew when she leaned in further and whispered, "If you want, I could help _extract_ your wonderful _essence_, ufufufufu."

"Himejima-san…are you feeling alright?" Really, this was becoming rather alarming. Such a drastic change, over the course of one night no less, was more than just a newfound desire to be more open with him. He was becoming really concerned that someone or something had done…something…to Himejima.

She gave him a sultry smile and grabbed his arm. Sandwiching his limb between her massive breasts, she drew closer to him. Her eyes gleamed with an emotion he couldn't decipher, and he found himself struck by how captivating she was. "Hey…Uzumaki-kun…" the throaty, low way she said his name made his heart jump. As he stared, it really, truly registered to him just how beautiful Himejima Akeno was. It was almost impossible how sensual she looked right now. "Would you please allow this Onee-san to take care of you?"

At that moment, he finally understood just how different the real Akeno was from the fake one.

* * *

Rias watched from the first floor as Akeno walked into the school compound arm-in-arm with Uzumaki Naruto.

Last night had been a strange one. They had been tasked with dealing with a Stray Devil, one who had turned on his master for a rather strange reason. Grayfia hadn't really explained anything about the Stray's reasoning, but Rias hadn't been too interested in knowing why it had rebelled.

As they made preparations to deal with the Stray, Akeno had started a conversation that eventually culminated in a wager between the two. Thinking back, she felt blood rush to her cheeks.

She never knew how Akeno did it, but her Queen had always known when she was hiding something from her. Even though she had denied with every bit of assurance she could muster, Rias knew Akeno wasn't fooled.

Hence their wager.

She didn't know why she had accepted. Maybe she wanted to just be herself and try to forget about the guillotine that was her engagement. Maybe she just wanted to get rid of Akeno's really annoying smirk. Maybe she wanted to get back at Uzumaki for those two kisses he had stolen.

It certainly wasn't because she wanted to kiss him. Nope, not at all.

A sudden scream snapped the Gremory heiress out of her thoughts. Glancing down at the forming crowd, her eyes widened as she caught sight of Akeno and Uzumaki-san locking lips in the center of the ground floor.

From the look of Uzumaki-san's face, this clearly wasn't like the last time; he was rather wide-eyed and startled. Anyone could tell that he wasn't the one to initiate this spectacle.

"Oh my," Rias giggled lightly as she watched, amusement welling within. Granted, the fact that Uzumaki-san was being subjected to the very same treatment he had dished out to them played a huge part of it, but the scene itself was pretty funny.

As she watched on, she wasn't surprised when she heard a pair of footsteps approaching her. Glancing back, her smile grew wider as she found herself face-to-face with Sona and her Queen. "Good morning Sona, Tsubaki-san. I take it you're here to see what all the commotion is about?"

Sona nodded sharply, fixing her glasses as she moved to stand beside Rias. "Yes, but I had a suspicion that Uzumaki-san was behind it." She turned to Rias, arching a brow in curiosity, "I'm surprised that Akeno is the one causing such a ruckus this time. She's usually more mindful of her image than both of us."

Rias nodded in agreement. While it wasn't obvious, Akeno took greater lengths than either Sona or herself to maintain that 'Onee-san' image the students had of her. "It's just a little wager we're having, nothing too serious." She rested her arms on the banister, "We're just trying to see who can make him lose his cool. While I didn't expect Akeno to be so direct about it this early, I can see why she did so."

They continued to watch as Naruto and Akeno eventually separated, since they had different first period classes. Rias was intrigued to note that Akeno looked a little flustered than before, and that Uzumaki-san was a lot more composed than before.

"So this is just a bet, huh?" Sona fiddled with her glasses once more, a teasing smile creeping on her face. "I thought she was finally acting on her feelings towards Uzumaki. After all, he claimed her lips twice already with passion…just like one other 'Great Onee-san'."

Rias whirled about, an angry dust of pink illuminating her cheeks. "No! Not you too!"

Sona shrugged, "It seems strange that you're going out of your way to tease him, and it's well-known that you enjoyed those kisses he stole."

"For the last time, I don't have any feelings for him. And what do you mean by 'well-known'?!"

"Everyone knows that you liked it, they all saw your awestruck face. Honestly, had Uzumaki-san not gone for Akeno as well, I'm pretty sure they might've believed him to be your secret boyfriend or something."

"Grrr."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he trudged up the stairs, resolutely ignoring the stares of the students. It never ceased to surprise him at how fixated these people were on Himejima-san and Gremory-san's lives; every time the two 'Great Ladies of Kuoh' entered a room, they were treated almost as reverently as royalty. Every student looked up to them, and was interested in every action they took.

In fact, the last time something like this happened was when he had stolen Gremory-san and Himejima-san's first kiss.

It had been a random thought, one that had amused him somewhat. Back then, he was a very recluse person and hardly interacted with anyone. Several people had tried approaching him, mostly for his athletic ability, but he had ignored them all.

It was her hair that made him pay attention in the first place. That particular attraction to exotic hair was what had made him pay attention to Sakura initially, which he learned was derived from his old man. Sure, his mother's hair was a very beautiful colour and shade, but the straight Uzumaki hair just didn't compare to the flaring, spiky hair that Gremory-san had.

So, one particular morning, he randomly decided to get her attention. Hey, he had tried several years to get Sakura's attention and had shrugged off almost all her rejections, so he saw no disadvantages with it. If he got shut down, then he would just do what he had always been doing: eat, sleep, train and fight.

So, with less grace than a drunk bull trying to salsa, he had headed straight towards Gremory-san, in full view of her classmates, and planted what had to be the most intense, according to the gossip he had heard, kiss in the history of Kuoh Academy…which wasn't saying much, since the school turned co-ed only a year ago.

The silence had been glorious. No one could believe that anyone, let alone the quiet young man who kept to himself, would be so ballsy as to walk up to the school's idol and claim her lips just like that.

Then, just because he felt like it, he did the same to Himejima-san the day after that. They had bumped into each other, and Naruto had simply acted before she could react. Again, just like with Gremory-san, all students could do was discuss his strange actions, to them at least, and ways to get back at him for 'sullying the two Great Onee-sans of Kuoh'.

The next few days were…mildly amusing. He had been visited by many groups of boys and girls, all intent on tearing him a new one for what he had done. He had been more than happy to ignore them; the amount of work the teachers had been giving them was nothing to sniff at, and he found himself genuinely enjoying most of his lessons. It was a pleasant surprise for him, as years of Iruka's boring lectures had conditioned him to just zone out whenever anything academic was shoved in his face.

His casual dismissal had angered the more zealous students, and he had been ambushed several times by various boys and girls, especially the Kendo team. It was surprising to see them all riled up so much just because he had shattered the image of their idols.

That didn't mean he allowed them to walk all over him, though. Whenever he was ambushed, he always made sure to offer them a chance to walk away peacefully. It wasn't _his_ fault if they felt insulted with his offers; after defending himself from the Kendo Club, he had gotten quite a bit of heat for actually using force on a female.

Something about chivalry? Or was it something else?

When he heard of the concept, he had imagined doing something like that with any of the Kunoichi back home and burst out laughing. He could just see someone like Temari taking his actions as an insult and then beating him up badly for that. Tenten would riddle him with kunai and other sharp weapons, and even Hinata would be displeased at being subjected to that kind of view.

As he made his way towards the class, his lips quirked upwards. It was a bit of an ego-booster to hear people talk about his actions; barring that one incident which he refused to acknowledge, he had no experience with females in the romance department. To not only kiss two of the most popular girls in Kuoh Academy, a place known for its attractive girls, but to do so several times gave him a prideful surge each time he thought about it.

Still…he let out a sigh as he entered the art room and locked the door. Each time he recalled the sensation of their lips on his, he found himself yearning for more and more. It was rather strange; having come to expect continuous rejections, not necessarily Sakura's fault, he was surprised to find himself thinking more and more about kissing.

Was this what puberty did to others?

Walking up to a blank canvas, he scratched his head in thought. Should he try and paint someone from his past? He hadn't done that in a while, and he wanted to capture all the good times he and his friends had before it all went down the drain.

"_**Have you thought of my proposal?" **_

"Son of a bitch…" he exhaled, rubbing his eyes in irritation. "I know you've got nothing better to do than watch the world through my eyes, but you couldn't have picked a better time for this discussion?"

He heard her scoff, _**"This is a matter that has to be settled with the utmost haste. If you truly desire a peaceful truce, then why aren't you agreeing? The benefits we both receive are as good as we're going to get, and I doubt the disadvantages will be of any concern."**_

Picking up a brush, he frowned. Tossing it up and down, he weighed the costs and benefits of Kaguya's proposal one more time. On one hand, having Kaguya materialized in the physical world would help in regards to understanding his new eyes. As she was the only person to have used them the most, having her manifested would make their discussions more enjoyable. Plus, with her around more often his monotonous and dull lifestyle might get more interesting.

On the other hand, allowing her a 'loophole' of sorts just made him uneasy. What if she found a way to recover chakra? While he could sense the amount of chakra that she would have when materialized, it was still a risk. Like himself, Kaguya rarely talked about her abilities; for all he knew, she could have a really troublesome ability which needed very little chakra to activate and he didn't want another clusterfuck to occur again.

Secondly, there was no real guarantee that she would help him as much as he hoped for. So long as she did the bare minimum, she wouldn't be violating the 'contract' and he needed to take that into consideration.

It all boiled down to trust…trust which didn't exist right now. He may have seen a lot more of her traits via the strange dream-memories, but there was still too much tension between them for such a proposal to work.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this will work out." He sighed as he stood up.

"_**Heh,"**_ He blinked when she chuckled. _**"And here I was, thinking that you would just stupidly accept. At least I know that you've started using your brain more than that bleeding heart of yours."**_

"Wait…you mean you were testing me?"

He heard her laugh once again, **_"Of course I was. As of this moment, any possible proposals I make to you will never come to see fruition. Still, I can at least respect that."_**

* * *

Within an absolute clusterfuck of colors, a young woman hummed a strange tune to herself as she watched the interesting person from before. She didn't have an idea of how long he had been surviving on his own, but she didn't care enough to think about it.

He had recovered, and that was all that mattered.

Still, it was too early to make any assumptions about the man. She hadn't seen him show any sort of power that could benefit her, but that could be attributed to the lack of challenge he suffered from. Also, from what she inferred from the various sessions, he seemed totally unaware of the supernatural.

That was a problem. She knew he was different from others, since he had survived the 'nothingness' of the Dimensional Gap without any magic protection, but she needed to see more of his abilities to properly assess whether he could be useful to her. If he wasn't aware of the supernatural, she couldn't get to see his skills in action. If she couldn't see his true power, then all this would've been a waste.

And she didn't like waste.

Swinging her legs about like a child, she continued to hum as she wondered who to send after her newest possible candidate. She would've liked to witness the subject fare against the White Dragon Emperor, but Vali Lucifer still hadn't made his decision yet. Kuroka was gathering intelligence on the Grigori, so she was sadly unavailable.

After a few moments, she made up her mind.

"Bikou." Yes, he would do nicely.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Not only was I taking the most epic beating from real life, but I was also getting screwed over by the most aggravating case of writer's block I've ever experienced. **

**Naruto...will be getting a familiar or two. If I give him just one; Jibril, from No Game No Life. If he gets two...I haven't decided yet.**

**So yeah...Bikou vs Naruto. Let's see how this goes.**

**Unfortunately, this MIGHT be the last chapter I'll upload until the middle of June. Mock exams, driving tests, extra classes and A-Levels take precedence over fanfiction and my novel. If I try and squeeze in one more chapter, it will most likely be a chapter for 'Sun and Moon'.**

**Read and review,**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

When Rias Gremory stepped out of her shower, she hadn't expected to find anyone in the Occult Research Clubroom. During the lunch period, most of her Peerage used the opportunity to do their own thing; Kiba went about looking for people he could interact with without them being intimidated by his reputation, and Akeno was looking for Uzumaki-san to try and tease some more.

Koneko usually stayed with her in the Clubroom, especially when there were snacks around that she could have, but was curiously absent on this particular day. She had chalked it up to Akeno's disappearance, since there weren't any little knick-knacks for Koneko in the fridge. Koneko was probably looking for Akeno to try and persuade her to make some more snacks.

So when she saw Uzumaki Naruto relaxing in one of the couches, completely as ease and smiling beautifully at her, she found herself in the odd situation of not knowing how to react.

The two stared at each other for a moment, Naruto giving her a lazy wave while she just stood there blinking in disbelief. The dripping sensation of water on her body spurned her into motion, breaking her out of her surprise as she grabbed a towel and began drying herself off. "Good afternoon, Uzumaki-san. Can I help you, or were you looking for Akeno?" She asked.

She was well aware of his gaze on her body, but there was no need to feel ashamed. She had never felt any embarrassment in showing off her body, so why should she feel any now? Considering how often she had found herself checking him out recently, she didn't mind giving him a "free show".

Naruto's grin widened as he continued to watch. He hadn't expected her to casually continue showing off her body, but he wasn't going to call attention to it. So she didn't have much shame, huh? Good, he could use this new information well. "Good afternoon, Gremory-san. Unfortunately, I'm not looking for Akeno-chan this time; I actually came to talk to you."

She paused, looking back at him. He found himself fascinated by her wet hair and curious eyes. The image tugged at an old memory, one about a song he had stumbled upon while going through YouTube. _'What was it again? Something about a devil's smile and her angel eyes?'_

"**Is this really how all men act at your age?"** Kaguya sounded…rather curious. Like she truly didn't understand. He would've commented on it, but he would be a damn hypocrite if he did. From what he had glimpsed of her life…yeah, he would be a hypocrite.

'_Well, it's not just guys my age who are interested in the opposite sex; everyone has an interest after puberty strikes. You had a silly grin on your face when I used the Reverse Harem Jutsu on you, remember?'_ That had been rather weird now that he thought about it, but also hilarious as well. Who would've thought that the Mother of Chakra was weak against pretty boys?

"**I did?"** Inside the seal, Kaguya clasped her cheeks as they warmed slightly. Now that she recalled that moment, she did remember feeling something funny in her chest. Getting flustered, she retreated from his mind. Hopefully she wouldn't be poking her nose in things she really shouldn't.

Rias arched a brow, wondering what the young man was up to this time. That mischievous smile, as fitting and pleasant as it was on him, always meant something was going to happen. She had seen that smile twice leveled at her before, and both times had been barely hours before he had stolen a kiss from her.

She wondered if he was going to try a third time.

"And what did you wish to talk to me about?" She made sure to keep her tone confused yet polite; it wouldn't do to have him know that she was wary of whatever proposal he had in mind. Besides, this was an excellent opportunity to one-up Akeno and get back at him for those kisses.

Naruto let his eyes drift over her curvaceous, glistening body for a moment before returning to the conversation. At least there was one thing he was glad about; the personality traits he had gained from Sasuke allowed him to keep his cool most of the time. "You recall the announcement that Kaichou made during first period?"

She nodded as she slipped her racy underwear on. She mentally smirked as she saw his eyes widen momentarily; it wasn't much, since she had seen him actually look surprised earlier in the day, but she could get a reaction from him. All she had to do now was ramp up the intensity and she would win the bet. "Yes, the talent show next week if I recall." She turned to face him, still clad in only her underwear. The glance he took at her breasts gave her a slight ego boost; even if Akeno had the bigger bust, it was pleasing that he was interested in hers as well. "You want to compete?"

Naruto nodded. "I was planning on entering, but now I've got a little problem." Crossing his arms as she started putting on a bra, an idea crept into his mind. "Do you mind if I help you with that?" He made sure to sound as lecherous as he could while he spoke. After all, it wouldn't hurt to check his suspicions.

Rias smiled gratefully, sweeping her long hair to the side and giving him better access. "Thank you, it takes some time to do it on my own."

Well, well, well…talk about having the devil's luck. Rising from the couch, he quickly crossed the room and reached for the bra straps. With her back turned, he felt confident enough to send a small amount of chakra to his right eye.

The RinneSharingan, contrary to what Kaguya and Madara had believed, had various other uses that they hardly applied. He could see why Madara didn't use them in their fight; he only needed to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and all the other abilities were so overpowered that they ended up becoming unnecessary. Kaguya, on the other hand, had grown complacent during her years; after all, if you're the biggest badass in the world and there was no one to challenge you, there would definitely be some stagnation in your skills.

After a few months of experimenting with his new body and chakra, Kaguya had given him some unexpected aid. Sure, it wasn't intentional or anything of the sort, but he had made sure to give the credit to her.

The RinneSharingan was only limited by one's imagination. Kaguya had created all those dimensions she had been jumping in and out of during their fight; the RinneSharingan had allowed her body to mutate and change to allow her the power to use her bones to turn her enemies to dust, which he had been surprised to discover had been from a few lines of poetry, and even her durability had been a result of the RinneSharingan's power.

He wasn't quite sure if the eye was sentient or not, but he hadn't really bothered about it. Initially, anyway. That had changed when he woke up one day with several bones sticking out of his body. After a few days of testing, he had come to the conclusion that he had somehow awakened the superior sight of the Byakugan.

The grin on his face had scared off several people, if he recalled correctly.

As he worked on her bra, his right eye worked on burning the image of Rias Gremory into his brain. He just needed to see her nude; there was no reason to peer any deeper.

Rias gave him a sly smile. "Are you taking your time to admire my body, Uzumaki-san? I thought we had something to discuss."

He just smiled at her, unconcerned at all that she knew he was doing exactly what she just said. "My apologies Gremory-san, but I doubt I'll get an opportunity like this again so forgive me for appreciating you." With a final click, the bra was in place and Naruto returned to his seat. Rias continued dressing up as he spoke, "Anyway, I wanted to paint something memorable for the contest but I'm sorely lacking in inspiration."

"Oh?" Ah, so that's what this was all about. "Uzumaki-san," she sent him an amused grin, one hand resting on her shapely hips, "Could it be that you want me to model for you?"

The thought was intriguing, if she was honest. She had taken several photos with several students before, so she wasn't nervous about being in the spotlight. Modeling for a painting? That was different. With a mischievous man like Uzumaki, how would the experience be like?

Naruto nodded, glad she had caught on quickly. "If it's not too much trouble, I would be very grateful if you could help me with this."

She crossed her arms, the sly smile still in place. "And would this require me to be naked?"

Naruto shrugged, carefully keeping his grin from showing. "Not particularly, though we could arrange that if you want."

Laughing at his nonchalant answer, she buttoned her shirt up. "You know, I'm rather surprised you sought me out instead of Akeno," she said conversationally. "With how close you two are, this sounds like something she'd be happy doing for you."

He shrugged again. "I've already had her do something similar, and I doubt the judges would be amused if I submitted an erotic illustration of Himejima-san." Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't do it; if something sounded funny enough in concept, then he was more likely to go through with them.

Huh. Now that he thought about it, wasn't that how most immortal antagonists started out?

"Oh? And yet you're quite willing to paint me nude for the same competition." By now Rias had walked up to him, amusement shining in her eyes. Before he could respond, she crawled unto his form until she was straddling him.

The wide-eyed look he had made her smirk in victory. Leaning close to him, she leveled her most seductive look at him and caressed his cheeks. "And what would Akeno say to that?"

She was glad that Sona would be busy today; it would the most embarrassing thing if she had stumbled onto a scene like this, especially after all the denying she had done regarding her feelings towards the young man she was straddling.

However, she underestimated how far Uzumaki was willing to take his teasing. It became apparent when the shocked look disappeared, replaced with a face that Rias could only describe as that of an incubus about to feast.

The kiss came, just as she had suspected, but she did not expect the intensity behind it. Her eyes widened as she felt his tongue slip in, quick like a viper. His eyes seemed to _glow_ with emotion as their embrace deepened.

There was a sudden squeak as she felt something _hot and hard_ touching her core. The electrifying sensation was enough to jolt her into awareness, and she hastily leapt off Naruto.

Stumbling backwards, she continued to stare with wide eyes as he deliberately licked his lips, trying her damnedest to not look at the bulge she knew was in his pants. Her face was dusted a light pink, her hands were clenched in front of her protruding breasts, and her knees were pushed together for support as if she'd fall over at any moment.

His chest swelled with the rarely experienced manly pride at eliciting such a reaction from the usually calm and cool Rias Gremory. "Oh, I do believe she'll enjoy the competition."

* * *

"**Come into the seal."**

His brows twitched once. Carefully keeping an eye on his work in progress, he flicked his gaze back to Rias. He clicked his tongue. "Gremory-san, could you please shift slightly to the right? The angle you're standing at isn't the best for the image."

Rias did as he asked, moving slightly towards her right until he had a perfect view of her body. "Okay, that's good," he said. She smiled distractedly as she posed once again.

Contrary to what she had expected, Uzumaki was quite professional when it came to his drawing. Though she wasn't quite sure how he had managed to acquire the kimono she was wearing, she couldn't deny that her appearance complemented the outfit well.

"**Uzumaki, come into the seal! This is important!"** He ignored Kaguya's thunderous demand and continued working on the canvas. He hadn't brought up the kiss, and Rias seemed content to keep the topic quiet. He wasn't sure if he had gone a bit too far, with the several little glances she kept sneaking towards him, but there was still some

'_Say the magic word, and maybe I'll consider it.'_ Honestly, just because he had agreed that working together would be more beneficial than hating each other she thought she could demand anything from him? The whole Goddess/Demon excuse only went so far, and Naruto was finding himself nearing that limit.

"…**Please."**

He paused. Was he just imagining things…or was she sounding really embarrassed? He felt his irritation melt and get replaced by curiosity. _'…What did you do?'_

"…"

Wow. Even the silence was soaked with embarrassment. His curiosity rose. "Greory-san, do you mind if we take a five minute break?" He asked.

"Ah," Blinking as she was brought out of her thoughts, Rias nodded in agreement. "Sure, why not?"

Grinning at her, he wasted no time heading out of the art room, leaving Rias to herself.

"Ara, ara," Rias didn't jump, but she did twitch when Akeno's voice came from right behind her, "And here I was thinking that I'd have no trouble snatching Uzumaki-kun's heart." Rias glanced warily at Akeno, her playful smile looking just a tad too strained.

"How long have you been here, Akeno?"

"Hmm…since the moment you started that nude sketch. I have to admit, it was quite good." Her smile grew more strained, "Besides, its not like your picture is the one he'll be beating off to."

Rias sighed. "Sometimes, I just don't get you Akeno."

"The feeling's mutual, Buchou."

* * *

Naruto stared. Really, what else was there for him to do?

Instead of coming to see the Ōtsutsuki in her usual attire, he had found himself looking at Kaguya dressed in…a surprisingly sexy bunny girl outfit. The surroundings had changed as well; instead of the usual dark plane of existence, with Kaguya chained by the towering statues of the nine Bijuu, he now found himself standing inside a stereotypical teenager's room with Kaguya sitting on the bed. When he shifted his attention to her, he noticed that the chains had transformed into bangles, with the statues now ornaments.

He glanced back at Kaguya, clearly conveying all his confusion and 'WTF' in one look.

Kaguya felt her face, already quite warm, heat up to an entirely new level as Naruto continued to stare. "I-It's not what you think! I was just-"She drew short as Naruto crossed the room and knelt facing her. Now that she found herself on the receiving end of an intense scrutiny, she could see why a few of his memories had thought of her Rinnesharingan as creepy.

Retreating slightly, she looked away from Naruto. "W-Why are you staring so much?" She mumbled.

Scratching his chin, Naruto finally spoke. "You know, when I said that everyone gets interested in sex after puberty, I wasn't trying to imply anything about you." An awkward smile stretched on his face, like he was trying to comfort her yet couldn't find the correct words to speak.

She frowned heavily, a flash of irritation surging through her. Clamping down on the emotion, especially since she wasn't sure why she was feeling it, she forced herself to calm down. Uzu…Naruto was here now, so she could get down to the issue she was having.

Turning about to face him, taking note of the lingering traces of confusion, she spoke. "Naruto, do you find me attractive?"

Stone might've been an appropriate description for Naruto at that moment.

The fact that she called him without any honorifics was extremely surprising, considering the way she was raised. The question that followed was downright mind-blowing.

After a moment, his body moved.

There was a loud yelp, followed by the sound of moans and clothe tearing.

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself as he walked through the Kuoh Park. After their little session, Kaguya had gone to sleep, leaving him to his own thoughts. After working on his entry for the rest of the day, he had gone on to walk Akeno home. There had been some teasing exchanges, a brief kiss and he was now walking back to his apartment.

He had slept with Kaguya. He had sexual intercourse with the progenitor of chakra, a force that surpassed the might of even Old Man Rikudo…and it had been hot as lava.

He hadn't lied back then; Kaguya really was an attractive woman. Even when they fought back then, he had been slightly awed by her appearance, especially the long majestic hair of hers. Even though he had kept quiet about it, he could remember accidentally groping her chest.

Now that he had fulfilled one of his fantasies, he could only wonder how she had never been touched by a man before. Sure, he could see why no one would approach her after she ate the fruit of the Shinju, but before then?

Still…what was he doing? He had never been this fearless, for lack of a better word, with women before and he knew that Sasuke was pretty damn near asexual, so the fault didn't lie with the bastard. Why was he so eager to act on his hormones?

His thoughts were interrupted by a fleeting surge of negative emotion, hidden in the darkness. He stumbled for a moment, surprised at the sensation and intensity of the emotion. Whoever it was, he or she was definitely not normal. _'Kaguya, wake up!'_

"**What is it?"**

He swept his gaze around the park, trying to see the person hidden in the shadows. _'I need you to help me out here. There's someone around here-"_

"**Thirty meters away, perched in the highest branch of the tree behind us."**

He blinked, subtly shifting his body to the position she just pointed out. _'Okay, how the heck are you able to tell where they are?'_

Her answer, intrigued and annoyed, made his heart stop. **"Because he's using Senjutsu."**

His fingers twitched as he continued to walk, albeit slower. _'What-what do you mean he's using Senjutsu? There's no chakra in this world, only natural energy.'_ Even to his own ears, his denial felt weak. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that there was a person capable of using chakra hidden away in this world.

He could feel Kaguya roll her eyes, **"Well you're obviously wrong no, aren't you? Besides, you stopped checking after only a week of roaming about the area. Who's to say that Kuoh is a perfect representation of this world's people?"**

Gritting his teeth, Naruto conceded the point.

He stifled a curse when he tried to sense the stalker's chakra, only to discover that his range was seriously limited. With Kurama and the others still statues, he couldn't use his Tailed Beast Mode, and trying to use Sage Mode would leave him vulnerable to an attack. Considering the amount of power a person using Senjutsu could generate, leaving himself open would be a very stupid decision.

Coming across a bench, he decided to sit down. Hunching over, so as to use his hair to hide his eyes, he cancelled the Genjutsu over them and concentrated.

Amenominaka (Heavenly Governing Inside). The most dangerous technique in Kaguya's arsenal, and the one ability he had been most interested in learning.

Yes...he could use it to his advantage.

* * *

Bikou didn't get surprised that easily. After all the things he had seen throughout his admittedly stretched life, it took a considerable amount of effort to genuinely affect him.

This? Was some pretty impressive stuff.

He stared, his jaw loose, as he found himself suddenly sitting in a pile of snow. Instead of the park that he had followed his target to, he found himself in an icy realm, composed of frozen canyons and mountains with a castle-like construction situated atop an icy cliff.

No wonder Ophis was so interested in this person. Forced relocation? That was quite the scary power to have, especially when there was no warning at all about the technique's activation.

"Yo."

There was a whisper towards his right, but that discovery was eclipsed by the sudden, _painful_ force that smashed him in the back. Bikou's face twisted as he was sent careening into the snow, a silent howl etched on it as the pain blinded his mind.

Tumbling about in the snow, he nevertheless managed to regain his balance and stagger to his feet. Groaning loudly, he glanced up at the young man he had been following.

Bikou stared. The target's eyes had changed; no longer a piercing blue shade, but two completely different eyes. His left eye was simply light purple sclerae and irides with a ripple-pattern that spread over the eyeball, containing a pattern of six visible tomoe. The right eye was more or less the same, only it had three more tomoe in the outer ring, and the sclerae and irides being red.

That, and he had two floating spheres behind him that radiated a terrifying amount of chakra. They weren't that big, perhaps about the size of his own fist, but both packed more than enough chakra to let him know that he was sorely outclassed.

"Who are you, and why are you after me?"

* * *

**A/N: To all those who expected a fight, I'm sorry for disappointing you but that will appear in the next chapter. Even so, I'd like to remind you that Bikou's job is to make Naruto aware of the realm of supernatural beings, not necessarily to fight him. Furthermore, with Naruto showing off Amenominaka, she now knows that he has interesting and powerful aces up his sleeve.**

**Still, I'll do my best to satisfy those who want a battle…though I'd like to stress that they wouldn't be fighting at their full capacity, and that Bikou seems like the kind of person who would play around in fights.**

**I know the Kaguya moment seems to come out of nowhere, but the explanations will start coming from the next chapter. Since there's no real information on her personality and goals before she ate the fruit, I've taken some liberties with her backstory (which I know I haven't really touched since that hint in chapter 1).**

**Finally, Hinata WILL be appearing. The only hint I'm giving you is that Kaguya had an idea and decided to test it out. She might make an appearance before Riser appears, or during his arc.**

**Read and review!**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Within the archaic seal of Naruto's body, the Rabbit Goddess found herself basking in the after-glow of sexual activities she had engaged with her 'warden', for lack of a better word. Laying languidly upon a soft bed of leaves, the matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan hummed a tune as she basked in the strange, yet extremely pleasant feeling.

The plane of existence within the seal had changed as well; rather than the stereotypical bedroom she had constructed earlier, which she had taken from a memory of Naruto she had viewed, the scene reflected a rather serene natural clearing. A calm pool was a few inches from her position, literally a few steps away, and the clarity of the water made the peaceful nature of the surrounding more apparent.

She was resting against a simple tree, the only other sign of life beside the grass and herself, which was shaped in the likeness of the Shinju. The only unnatural thing about the scene were the nine humongous statues in the distance, each connected to her by several golden chakra chains.

She had willed her robes away, leaving her naked flesh exposed; she bathed in the warmth of the sunlight, almost blissful at the odd form of release she had gone through. Her pale eyes glanced over her body once more, curiosity sparkling within them. Her face heated slightly as she recalled the amazing things Naruto had done to her.

She was still amazed that he could use his tongue so skillfully, especially when he had all but planted her nether regions to his face and lapped at her folds. She shuddered as she recalled the sensation of being sexually dominated, her chest heaving slightly as heat began trickling in her. Her eyes closed, she didn't see her nipples slowly harden at the phantom sensation, nor did she realize that her breathing had gotten more labored as she relived the breathtaking moment once again.

She remembered when she had given birth to Hamura and Hagoromo; she remembered the months of fear and anxiety as she saw two life forms developing and growing within her shortly after consuming the fruit of the Shinju. She had considered killing them more than once, as she had never been touched by a man and had no intention of giving birth, but her father's ecstatic response when she informed him about the situation had stopped her from doing so.

She had always thought that sexual acts were painful and unpleasant, only necessary for the sake of having children and continuing the family line. Her parents, while they were alive, had pushed for her to keep away from such activities and she had followed them dutifully.

Now that she had gotten a taste of it, however, she found herself wanting more of it. While it had hurt a bit when the penetration started, she had been half out of her mind with pleasure from the foreplay to really notice. The pain soon disappeared, leaving only pleasure behind, and Kaguya was sure that she could reach even greater heights with sufficient practice.

The heat from her core, which had been slowly building up throughout her recollections, finally crossed the threshold. Letting out a husky groan, she began to clumsily pleasure herself; she groped blindly at her breasts, trying to emulate the skillful manner Naruto had done so, while her other hand rubbed awkwardly at her core. It was to be expected after all; she had never done something like this before.

As she moved, the clacking of chains sounded but Kaguya was heated enough for the sounds to not disrupt her. Her slow, almost hesitant touch soon melded into assertive motions as she quickly rediscovered her sensitive areas.

A loud moan came from her mouth as she settled on a tempo.

_'Kaguya, wake up!'_

The sharp order shattered the lustful haze that she had been basking in, the sensation akin to someone dousing her with ice-cold water. Kaguya nearly let out a growl at the interruption. She had been so close! Why did he have to disturb her now?!

"What is it?" She asked, succeeding at keeping her irritation from bleeding into her voice. It really irked her that she had been interrupted during her masturbation, but she had no intention of cluing him to the situation; he didn't always look it, but he had grown more observant since their arrival.**  
**

_'I need you to help me out here. There's someone around here-"_

She was surprised. Had he really not picked up on the person using Senjutsu that had been following him? Then again, from what little she had seen from his memories, he could only utelise his sesory perception in his Sage Mode and the Six Paths Mode. "Thirty meters away, perched in the highest branch of the tree behind us."

_'Okay, how the heck are you able to tell where they are?'_

Her answer, intrigued and annoyed, made his heart stop. "Because he's using Senjutsu." Her lips pursed. Had he really dulled his senses that much over the last half year? This certainly wasn't the young man who had kept staying alive and thwarting her at almost every turn during their battle; the power in his hands had grown, that much was certain, but the mind had grown accustomed to the peaceful life of Kuoh

Normally she would've been ecstatic about his dulled mindset, as it meant she had an opening to force herself out of his body, but the seal was something she still couldn't understand and she had seen from his memories how the seal used on Kurama had bound their lives together. While Hagoromo's seal wasn't the same, it wouldn't hurt to keep that bit of information in mind.

_'What-what do you mean he's using Senjutsu? There's no chakra in this world, only natural energy.'_

Kaguya rolled her eyes at his weak excuse, "Well you're obviously wrong now, aren't you? Besides, you stopped checking after only a week of roaming about the area. Who's to say that Kuoh is a perfect representation of this world's people?"

Sighing as she felt her arousal taper off, Kaguya rose to her feet and was about to head over to bathe when she noticed something odd. Glancing down, her eyes widened as she took note of the lack of clacking noises made by her chains.

Sharply looking at the statues in the distance, her confusion increased when her keen eyes noted a distinctive slack in the golden chakra chains that bound her.

* * *

When he used Amenominaka, Naruto hadn't expected his chakra reserves to drop a good quarter down. While he had expected the drain to be significant, as Black Zetsu had stated clearly during the fight with Kaguya, he still found himself taken by surprise at the cost for transporting just himself and one other person.

Adding to the amount of chakra required was how easily his reserves filled themselves; by the time the stalker had faced him, his reserves had already returned to their maximum capacity.

Nevertheless, he didn't allow any of that to show on his face as he stared down at the man who had been following him. The would-be kidnapper looked like a warrior from another era, wearing armor and clothing that was more archaic than what he had seen. One detail that made him stand out, however, was the noticeable thrum of chakra within him; Naruto could see it, hidden to most, coiled and ready to spring to action when needed.

He once again felt like smacking himself for not being more thorough in his earlier attempts to find chakra users in this world. He had certainly dulled since the Fourth Great Ninja War, and it left him annoyed.

"Who are you?" Clenching his fists, Naruto locked his eyes on his stalker. There was a substantial amount of chakra within the young man, greater than most shinobi could boast of. "Why are you after me?"

Bikou wasn't sure where Naruto was going with this, but he wasn't one to overlook an opportunity whenever he found one. Bringing up a laidback smile, he relaxed his stance and "Well, well, aren't you quite the surprising one! Even though you're not aware of us, your reaction was surprisingly quick and effective!"

'_A Sacred Gear that allows him to teleport himself and others to a pocket dimension, huh? That's quite a troublesome power to deal with…'_ When his target began to tense up, presumably to demand an answer, Bikou held up his hand to stop him. "Whoa there gaki, I was getting to your question! Jeez, really quick to the trigger, aren't you?"

Cracking his neck, Bikou began to explain, "First things first, I guess. You see, my boss is very interested in you and wants me to bring you to her as soon as possible." Well, that wasn't exactly what Ophis had said, but he doubted that the kid would believe him if he tried to explain everything she wanted him to. She had given him a cheat code anyway, but still…too much work. Besides, he found himself curious as to how the human would fare in combat.

Naruto frowned. Someone was interested in meeting him? His frown deepened as he recalled a similar situation regarding a shark man and a crow. _'Wow…even after all the shit that's happened, I'm still being wanted by a shadow organization?' _Deciding to put that piece of information to the side for the moment, he narrowed his eyes at his would-be kidnapper. "You didn't answer the first question."

Bikou waved his hand, "I was getting to that. You can call me Bikou, the great descendant of the Monkey King!"

Should he try and interrogate him some more? The grinning man was obviously hiding information from him, information that was vital for him to obtain and process. There was a chance that the "boss" might just cut their losses and-

Bikou moved, flashing towards him with speed that instantly snapped him out of his thoughts, and Naruto quickly parried the strike. Whirling about and firing off a roundhouse kick, forcing Bikou to dart back, he instantly summoned three Kage Bunshin to deal with him.

'_He can create clones?!'_ Bikou darted back, tracing a spell almost instantaneously. With a flick of his wrist, a large fireball was sent towards the real Naruto hanging behind the clones.

Activating Amenotijikara, Naruto simply reversed their locations and watched as Bikou was consumed by his own attack, not that he believed that the man was dead. His thoughts were proven true when the flames were quickly snuffed out.

Bikou cursed as he vaulted over the charging clone, extending his Ruyi Jingu Bang to double its original length, and parried the black blade in its hand that would have cut through his flesh. Landing heavily on the snow, his ears detected the sound of muffled snow and he hastily constructed a barrier to defend himself.

The large barrier shook mightily as it intercepted a magma-encrusted fist. With another yell, the clone punched the dome of energy with its other fist, increasing the cracks that the first attack had created.

Bikou clicked his tongue. The human used chakra in a very interesting way, he had to admit. Focusing a substantial amount of chakra into his hand, he dropped the barrier the moment the clone moved in for another blow. The move disoriented the clone, making it open as it stumbled, and he took advantage of the opportunity to land a crushing blow through the clone's chest.

Big mistake.

The clone immediately clung to his arm and grinned at him. "Boom."

* * *

Naruto darted through the snow, constantly keeping an eye out for Bikou. After the Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Clone Explosion) had damaged him, Bikou had taken to the skies on what appeared to be a somewhat large golden cloud.

Glancing up, he decided to throw caution to the wind. Gathering chakra to his throat, he flipped through a sequence of hand seal. Building up as much chakra as he could without overloading the jutsu, he leaped towards the floating man.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)!" A volley of numerous and large fireballs, were sent flying towards Bikou in an unpredictable manner.

Rather than do battle in the air, as he was somewhat inclined to do, Naruto allowed himself to drop to the snow. Chakra flowed to his left eye, materializing a large ethereal skeletal hand that reared up and swatted the flying monkey to the ground, kicking up snow when he crashed.

Dashing forward, clearing the distance between them in the blink of an eye, the Susano'o hand clamped down on Bikou, keeping his body in place. Glaring down at Bikou, Naruto made the arm tighten its grip until it was uncomfortably gripping the youkai. "Are you going to answer my questions now, or do I have to start ripping you to shreds?"

Bikou chuckled painfully, the ethereal arm's grip tightening further. "S-Sorry gaki, but…I've already done my job." With a sudden, unexpected flash, Bikou disappeared from sight.

"…Son of a bitch." Naruto cursed. He released the Susano'o manifestation, and watched as it disappeared to nothing. Now that the fight was over, he could hardly believe how badly he had dealt with the situation. He shouldn't have played around with Bikou back there; what should have happened was him just placing Bikou in a Genjutsu, extracting all information he could get from him, then place another Genjutsu on him to prevent Bikou's employer from finding out what had happened.

A sharp sting interrupted his thoughts, only to morph into a flaming inferno that spread through his body and into his head. Glancing down, he saw the white snake just moments before it withered away. The irony was not lost on him, even as his vision darkened and finally disappeared.

* * *

Kaguya frowned heavily as she examined the loose chains, her mind buzzing with ideas and speculations. The golden chains, a representation of the seal that kept her chained within Naruto, had slackened considerably from before. Nothing had happened to the statues; upon examining them with her Byakugan, there were very few signs of wearing away, but nothing else had changed.

Clothed once again in the transitional high collar kimono she usually wore, she clicked her tongue. There was an idea she had of what was happening, but she had no way to prove it and so she had nothing left to go on.

"Kaguya," Her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice. Turning to face him, she blushed lightly when her heart sped up. It didn't help that her recent experience with him, still at the back of her mind, was brought to the forefront of her thoughts.

He stared at the chains, clearly as confused as she had been earlier. "How long has the seal been like this?" He asked.

She didn't see any harm in letting him know what had happened; after all, for all her ideas, there was no way to safely test out her hypothesis. "It started a few moments before you realized you were being followed. Why it happened, however, is as much a mystery to me as it is to you." She answered. "What are you doing here, anyway? Your body should be healed from whatever wounds you sustained."

He grimaced, "We've got a problem."

* * *

In a dimension that was found between the three worlds, a young girl watched as her one of her servants did battle with the strange man who had appeared before her six months ago. She saw as the man transported Bikou to another plane of existence, a feat that had assured her decision to keep watch on the strange human.

Her eyes, two white snake manifestations that relayed everything to her, watched as Bikou continuously found himself on the defensive, unable to do more than stave off the worst of the man's vicious assault. She watched with increasing interest at the various skills he used against the monkey youkai, his value rising with each minute she kept observing them.

Finally, as her snakes fed him the information he needed, she let a small smile spread over her face.

"He's strong." Yes…perhaps this was the person she needed to tip the scales in her favor.

With a nod, the little girl rose to her feet and casually opened a rift in space. With a steady walk, she entered the dimensional portal and disappeared.

* * *

Sona Sitri sighed to herself as she climbed up the stairway to the Student Council room. The last few days had been packed with activity in preparation for the upcoming talent show, and while the mental strain was something she could manage because of her supernatural blood, it left her with little to no time to just

Opening the door, she took a few steps into the room only to come to a complete halt.

Ōtsutsuki Naruto stared at her from her seat, his eyes narrowed and a rare frown on his face. He wasn't in a threatening position, merely resting. The contrasting eyes, however, made her instantly stiffen. Red and purple, demonic eyes that she had never seen or heard of before, they stared at her with an intensity that pinned her under its weight.

"W-What?" She felt herself take a step back, completely startled by the morning discovery.

The eyes narrowed further, and suddenly she found herself unable to move, as if she had been tied in invisible steel ropes.

"Don't worry about this, Kaichou." Rising to his feet, Sona watched him as he walked towards her. Now that the eyes were closer, she felt her heart beat with unease at the sight of their emotionless gaze. "After I'm done confirming something, I'll make sure you forget this encounter."

Naruto watched dispassionately as her eyes went blank, a sign that the Genjutsu had taken effect. "Now then, what is your name, and what being are you?"

* * *

Rias sighed to herself as she worked on her homework. Last night had been "wasted" watching all kinds of anime with Akeno and Koneko, and she was using her free period to finish up all the work she had pushed to the side.

"Akeno, could you please pass me some snacks?"

"Of course, Buchou." Akeno deftly placed a plate of biscuits and a cup of tea, giving her an amused smirk.

Rias rolled her eyes. Glancing at Koneko's spot, her thoughts turned worried.

Koneko had been acting strange for a while now. She was usually reserved and secluded in the clubroom every chance she got, but lately had been appearing less and less since the term had started. Rias hadn't probed as to why just yet, knowing how much Koneko valued her privacy, but if her disappearances kept increasing then she'd have to question her about it.

"Gremory-sama!"

Rias and her Peerage, startled by the scream, had a moment of pure confusion when the door was flung open, revealing the panting and clearly terrified form of Shinra Tsubaki. "Gremory-sama, Kaichou has been kidnapped!

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for the long wait. This chapter really should've been done earlier, but I got distracted by Arkham Knight and Shadow of Mordor.**

**The Naruto and Bikou fight was nothing special, which I realized is what I wanted to present. Neither of them are fighting seriously, Naruto's edge has dulled, and it just wasn't something that could be interesting since they were just probing one another. Trust me, there will be more spectacular battles in the future.**

**I took the idea of Naruto having a finite amount of chakra he could release at a given time and an infinite supply of chakra that refills whatever amount he lost from Fate/Stay night (Heavens Feel). **

**Also, I encourage you all to read the Naruto wiki page on the Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu are NOT the requirements for awakening Susano'o. That was how ITACHI unlocked Susano'o.**


End file.
